


Please Don't Cry

by NicoleDilona



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reality, Sad!America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleDilona/pseuds/NicoleDilona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why is it still so hard?"<br/>April 2013, America has had a horrible week, full of death, destruction and fear. Canada decides to pay his big brother a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> BACKGROUND INFO: This takes place during week in April that included the Boston Marathon Bombings, the West Fertilizer Company explosion, and the initial ricin attacks.

America was clearly busy, and it showed in the confused look he gave his brother when he asked why he was standing on his doorstep.

"Uh," Canada looked down shyly, "Just wanted to stop by."

"Kinda a long flight just to stop by," America sighed, "I'm sorry Matthew but now really isn't a good time. I'm flying out to Texas in three hours."

The Canadian was tempted to quickly apologize and leave, but he forced himself to give his brother an honest look, and was dismayed with what he saw. America's shirt buttons were askew, he obviously hadn't shaved in at least two days, and he didn't exactly smell pleasant either. His expression wasn't any better. A displeased frown was tugging on his lips, his face was closed, guarded, and, worst of all, his eyes were clearly bursting with sorrow. Not good at all.

So, instead of turning around with his tail between his legs, Canada stood up straighter and told his brother he'd help him pack. Shrugging, America let his brother in and together they walked up to the master bedroom.

"Um…," the Canadian stated eloquently as he sat on the bed next to an open suitcase. America raised an eyebrow at him as he took suits out of his closet. Shit, Canada cursed himself, he should really be better at this after all these years.

"Y-you doing okay," he finally blurted out.

The other man snorted, "Had a bit of a bad week Matt."

Blood rushed to Canada's cheeks, "Yeah…I know."

They fell silent as America moved to searching through his dressers. "Do you want to talk," Canada finally ventured. In response his brother shut his sock drawer with a lot more force than necessary. Canada winced at the bang. Okay, America was the big superpower right now. No weakness, no emotion, no need for help. If that's how he was going to deal with it then Canada may as well save himself the time. With that in mind he stood, mumbling a goodbye, and headed for the door.

"Mattie."

He stumbled to a stop right in the doorway, quickly turned around. There was his big brother, back to him, bracing himself against the dresser. The Canadian stayed quiet, waiting.

"Why is it still so hard," America asked, his voice cracking.

"Oh, Al," Canada sighed, troubled.

"After all I've been through, it still- it still…."

Crossing the room once more the younger brother tentatively placed a hand on America's back. At the contact the other man crumbled into himself. Alarmed, Canada wrapped his arms around the other, crushing him into an embrace.

"It still hurts Mattie."

The Canadians heart broke, both from America's words and from the teardrops landing against his arm.

"I know Al, I know."

Finally breaking, America let out an anguished sob.

"It'll be okay," Canada whispered, laying his cheek against his brother's shoulder, "Please don't cry, Al."

But America kept crying, the sorrow finally escaping him. He couldn't make himself stop for another hour. And in that time his beloved Canada never once let him go.


End file.
